


What If I Stay

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Advent Calendar, Butt Dialing, Cuddling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Kissing, Skiving work, Talking, fake sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: I should probably go darlin’, but what if I stay
Relationships: Nick Stokes/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 6





	What If I Stay

**Author's Note:**

> What If I Stay - Chris Young [x]

Nick stirred as his phone went off. As he came too he noticed the TV was now playing the ending credits of the film they had been watching and Y/N was cuddled into his chest snoring gently. He maneuvered himself gently to reach over to the nightstand where his phone was lighting up. There were a plethora of messages left for him and as he looked up he clocked the time and realised he was over an hour late for his shift. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes looking at the bold notification that stated; MISSED CALL (6) GRISSOM.

He hadn’t meant to miss it. He had come over to Y/N’s early in the afternoon as she had a free day and he figured it was the only time he would get to see her this week so he had come over and they had had a movie day. They’d ate take out and snuggled up together in bed watching all manner of cheesy films though they had spent most of the time making out and not paying attention to anything that was happening on screen. As he looked through the messages that informed him that he was due to go out to a homicide in Henderson as soon as possible he sighed and nudged Y/N who stirred gently from her snoozing. 

‘Hey,’ he said as she looked up and rubbed her eyes trying to rouse herself.   
‘Hey,’ she mumbled as she came to and stretched before cuddling back into his side.  
‘Did you see we missed the movie?’ he chuckled and he watched as she smiled though her eyes were still closed.   
‘Mmmhmm,’ she said, ‘though in fairness missing the last half didn’t mean too much as we missed most of the first half too.’  
‘That’s because you’re a bad influence,’ Nick joked.   
‘If I remember rightly,’ she said rolling onto her elbow and pushing herself up so she could see him properly, ‘it was you who kept kissing my neck like you know I like-’  
‘Hey, I’m all for making you happy,’ he said, ‘you took it further.’  
‘Mmm sure, I’m sure it had nothing to do with the fact your hand kept skirting up under my shirt. Nothing at all.’  
‘What can I say,’ he said. She prodded his belly and chuckled before she pushed up to plant a kiss on his cheek before her lips peppered along his jaw to his lips. He kissed her back with gusto and probed her lips with his tongue begging for entrance which she allowed. He quickly revved things up a notch forgetting where he was as he rolled her onto her back and hovered above her as his hands made that familiar journey underneath the hem of her shirt skating over the soft flesh below. She shivered with anticipation. Nick could feel his excitement building as her hands skittered up his back and knotted in his hair, tugging gently as if making sure he wasn’t going anywhere soon. 

As his lips left hers he kissed down her neck making her groan out his name in a gentle ‘Oh Nicky.’ Before he could go any further his phone buzzed again and he sighed and rolled off of her onto his back and reached for the phone which buzzed telling him Grissom was calling once more. As it went to voicemail Nick sighed looked at Y/N. 

‘You should’ve answered. I don’t mind besides now gonna have to call him back and explain why you’re dodging him,’ she chuckled.   
‘What if I don’t?’ Nick said.   
‘What if you don’t what?’   
‘Call him back,’ Nick said pushing himself to sit up. She sat up alongside him.   
‘But you’ve got to go to work why wouldn’t you call him back?’ she said a puzzled look on her face.   
‘Because what if I’ve got a better offer?’   
‘What are you-’ she started and then her face clicked in realisation, ‘oh well. I suppose you could stay.’  
‘Oh I can, can I?’ Nick chuckled.   
‘Well, I mean what if you get in trouble?’ she said.   
‘With Griss? I doubt it,’ Nick said, ‘besides it’s a one off and tonights the only night we’ve gotten to see each other.’  
‘Okay, okay, you’ve convinced me,’ she chuckled cosying into his side. Nick smiled and grabbed his phone and dialled his supervisor back.

There was a short burst of rings before the phone clicked on and Nick heard his manager’s dulcet tones echo through the line as he said, ‘Hey Griss.’  
‘Nick where are you?’   
‘Sorry-’  
‘Don’t say sorry. You were supposed to be up in Henderson over an hour ago. I’ve had to give the case to Greg and he’s working solo for the first time.’   
‘I know Griss,’ Nick said putting a grumble into his voice which made him seem as if he were bunged up and full of a cold, ‘but I’m sick.’  
‘Sick?’ Grissom said before a slight pause, ‘what is the matter?’   
‘I’m all stuffed up. My throats sore. I’ve got headache and fever of 102. I fell asleep this afternoon hoping I could sleep it off and woke up about ten minutes ago.’  
‘I take it you feel you are not able to go an look at a dismembered corpse then?’ Grissom said.   
‘Not exactly,’ Nick said looking down as he heard a slight giggle from beside him and looked down to see Y/N trying to hide a smile. He nudged upward with his hip trying to get her to be quiet so he could keep his composure.   
‘Well then. Rest up and plenty of fluids. I suppose it’s time for Greg to work solo and then you can help out when you’re back. Don’t rush until you are ready though,’ Grissom said.  
‘Sure will. And Griss, don’t be too hard on Greg. He’ll do great,’ Nick said.  
‘Yeah I know,’ Grissom said, ‘bye Nicky.’

As the phone disconnected Y/N broke into a fit of giggles which in turn made Nick chuckle along with her. As the laughter ebbed away Y/N said, ‘Nicholas Stokes you big fat liar.’ 

‘It was convincing wasn’t it?’ he said, ‘besides now we get the whole night together and we can go back to what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted.’

He pulled her up over onto his lap so she was straddling him. She braced herself against him as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips. As they made out there was a ding from his phone and Nick sighed once more as he checked it. 

Thereupon his screen was a notification from Greg that simply read; make sure your phone is off before fooling around otherwise you might butt dial the wrong person. Cover my shift next Saturday and we’re even. 

‘Told you it would end in trouble,’ Y/N chuckled.


End file.
